gtafandomcom-20200222-history
New Model Army
New Model Army is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to Carl Johnson by Zero from his shop in Garcia, San Fierro. Mission Zero and Berkley have planned a showdown, the loser of which must leave San Fierro for good. The battle takes place inside the RC Battle Ground. To win, Zero must navigate across the area and safely get his RC Bandit into Berkley's compound. However, Berkley has an RC Goblin dropping debris on the path leading to the compound, blocking Zero's route along the way. The player must use Zero's RC Goblin to remove any obstructions in Zero's way. He must also destroy any tanks that could be potential hazards to the RC Bandit. After negotiating the various obstacles planted in his path, Zero drives his Bandit into Berkley's compound, thus defeating Berkley and forcing him to leave San Fierro. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Remove any obstructions so the bandit can reach Berkley's base. *Berkley's Goblin will constantly try to block the path of your Bandit. Clear it out so the Bandit can continue. Walkthrough Carl is controlling an RC Goblin, and the player must remove objects to clear Zero's route within eight minutes. Zero has three Bandits, so if one is destroyed he will spawn in another, though the player will restart from the beginning of the compound. The Bandit's health level appears on-screen. Begin by removing the first barrel in Zero's way- just drop it in the "river". Zero will drive to a gap in the path and request a bridge. However, if Carl places one of the planks over the gap, Zero will drive directly into the firing range of one of Berkley's three RC Tigers. Therefore, a better alternative is to leave Zero's Bandit at the gap while Carl destroys the three tanks - one is directly ahead along the path, the second is near the second gap, and the third is directly outside Berkley's base. If time permits, drop a bomb on Berkley's Goblin to stop the influx of barrels. Then, bridge the gaps and follow alongside the Bandit to get rid of any barrels remaining on the path. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $7,000 and Zero RC becomes an asset for Carl. Glitches *Berkley's Goblin can sometimes become stuck in the wall, which will destroy the Goblin, making the mission easier. *In the original PS2 version, during the mission, the player's RC Goblin may accidentally get stuck in the ceiling if it flies too high. If it gets stuck, it may begin losing health and will eventually explode. This was fixed in the Xbox and PC version. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 46 - New Model Army (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 46 - New Model Army (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 46 - New Model Army (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to the New Model Army assembled by the Parliamentarians during the English Civil War. *Originally, a fourth mission, Tanked Up, was needed to complete the strand, but this mission was cut during development of the game. Navigation }} de:New Model Army es:New Model Army pl:Miniaturowa armia Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Asset Missions